As a storage subsystem that comprises a plurality of storage devices, the storage subsystem disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2004-022058, for example, is known. This storage subsystem comprises a deep enclosure. Storage devices, which are inserted in the depth direction via the front side, are arranged in the enclosure. In other words, the user is able to install a storage device in the storage subsystem by inserting a storage device in the enclosure in the depth direction via the front side.